Sonic Nightmare
by Yuri654
Summary: Three years after Sonic Heroes: Just when everyone thought that they could finally relax, a long forgotten past returns unannounced that will make the lives of Sonic and Co. a nightmare made real...
1. Prologue: The Egg Cracks

**This is the first story that I ever come up with in my head, the prologue being a remake of 'The Egg Cracks' that I had submitted a long time ago. **

**Let me know what I need to improve on so that I can use those improvements in the future. **

**Rated M just to be safe.**

**I own nothing related to Sonic in anyway, shape or form. Did you hear that Sega, Archie, and DIC? Good! lol**

_Nightmares, they are horrible as dreams, and even more so as omens._

_Many nightmares can be forgotten with out a second thought, with out a care in the world._

_But some nightmares should never be forgotten…_

**_Sonic Nightmare_**

**Prologue: The Egg Cracks**

**The Omens **

Fire was all that I could see. It was towering higher than I could ever reach, completely surrounding me so that I could not escape even with my supreme intelligence. I looked up to the sky; black smoke coming from the highest point of the fire blocked my view completely. Even as the fire crackled and burned loudly, I could still hear voices that suddenly echoed in my mind. I did not know why at the time, but the familiarity of those voices caused my head to throb in terrible pain. I shut my eyes tightly, only to see even more familiar visions of my past play in my mind right along side the voices, as if the two were connect in some way.

_Thanks for the help doc._

_Why, why did you do this to him!?_

_You are… an interesting being doctor._

_He's… still alive?_

_Endless failures will be your punishment…_

_You will pay for your crimes… with your life!_

The voices, memories, and pain stopped as suddenly as they came, allowing me to finally open my eyes. The once towering fire had dissipated completely, leaving me standing in a sea of ash. Small pieces of scorched wood could be seen sticking out here and there, proving that this horrid place had a history prior to the fire that destroyed it. The sky was pitch black; dark gray clouds covered any stars that could be seen, as if the heavens themselves were mourning this place's terrible fate. In front of me, beyond the ash and the wood, all I could see was darkness. I did not know why at the time, but I felt like shedding a tear in sadness. But what I would see next would make me want to cry tears of horror.

Appearing out of the darkness before me came a pair of lava red eyes that screamed of vicious anger and hatred. My eyes went wide with shock and horror at what I was staring into; every part of my body froze in place, almost exactly like a petrified statue. Only one thought could be found in my nearly broken mind:

"_Welcome to your nightmare made real…"_

**Imperialistic Rule**

I woke up faster than a bolt of lightning, the roar of thunder coming from outside apparently brought me back from my slumber. Sweat rained down from my face, staining my bed. Panting profusely, I laid my egg-shaped head back on the pillow and tried to think about what I saw in that… nightmare, only to suddenly have a headache that was painful beyond any other. I've had headaches long before then, but this one took the cake and ate it in one, gigantic gulp. I sat back up, holding my head in pain with my right hand. The only thing that I could make out in my mind was that one, ominous line from my dream; _"Welcome to your nightmare made real…"_ That line rang in my head, repeating over and over again like a broken record. Even with that god-forsaken headache, I could still use my immense brainpower to a large enough extent that I could at least guess at what that line meant. It was an omen: a warning of a possible, horrible future. I wondered what kind of future would fit such a line as I got out of bed and got on my usual clothes. After getting dressed, I noticed that the room that I was in; my bedroom, was almost pitch black. I assumed that the storm raging outside must've blown the power as I walked through the bedroom door before me. My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnick, also known as Dr. Eggman.

After getting out of my bedroom, I proceeded to walk down a hallway that, due to the power outage that I spoke of earlier, was as dark as my room. Thank god it was a straight path; otherwise I would've been walking into the nearest wall like a blind bat on its legs. Approaching the end of the hall, I noticed that a steel door with my face on its center stood before me. A second later, the face's eyes lit up with a bright yellow color, emergency power had activated apparently. The face then spoke to me in a robotic, emotionless voice: "State your name and business." "Dr. Eggman you idiotic piece of junk," I yelled in frustration, apparently the storm short-circuited the door, causing it to forget that I used it before then; "and my _business_ is to go through you, either the easy way or the hard way! Take your pick." The yellow eyes of my face on the door vanished, the door then slid to the left in a break neck pace to allow me passage.

The room that stood before me was that of an enormous factory; with hundreds, if not thousands of robots working at the many assembly lines stationed all over the place. The lines were carrying millions of parts to and from dark gray, gigantic machines that were connected to them along with the ceiling and the floor. The robots themselves looked almost exactly like me; only they were 1/8th my size, had a red-orange color, and my facial appearance minus the long as heck mustache. Individually, their fellow robots and myself commonly address them as 'EGG' and a 3-digit number. But as a unit, these robots are known simply as the "Egg Pawns;" the workforce behind the 'Eggman Empire."

As I strolled through the factory, walking passed assembly line after assembly line, I noticed that an Egg Pawn to my right that I had almost passed by was trying to sneak some oil on to its armpit via a bottle. In a split-second, my emotions went from calm to furious beyond human understanding. I ran up to the lazy rust bucket, grabbed it by its small left arm, and threw the hunk of junk into the nearest 'Egg Recycler'. The combined noise of machinery doing its work and the crunching and breaking of metal occurred from inside the recycler, every other Egg Pawn in close proximity to it turned around to see what was happening. My anger died down as I became intrigued by this kind of behavior; I had never seen them react to something like this in any way before hand. After a few seconds of noise, the recycler went quiet, and a big pile of scrap poured out of its front-side receptacle and on to the floor with a loud clatter. My rage returned as I turned around to face the other pawns and yelled in crazed fury; "Let this pile of trash's fate serve as an example to you of what happens to those that are lazy and/or traitorous! Now BACK TO WORK!!!" The Egg Pawns followed my orders all at once, not even so much as glancing at neither the Recycler, the trashed remains of the lazy pawn, nor me.

At that time, I was the ruler and founder of the infamous 'Eggman Empire', an army made entirely out of robots of all shapes and sizes with me as their master and creator. As you no doubt have noticed, 'hard ass' does not even begin to describe my methods of ruling such an empire. But I did not have any fears of traitors at the time, regardless of what I said to the Egg Pawns, because every single robot in my empire had a special "Master Registration" code that I had programmed into their core systems. The result: Total, unbreakable loyalty towards me, no matter how much abuse I put them through. Even with the code installed however, I only had three robots betray me up until that point in time, one of which having the best results; locking me in my own prison cell and thus taking over the whole empire while posing as me, that was just for starters! After that last betrayal, I knew that the Master Registration needed a huge upgrade, so I labored long and hard; making sure that no weaknesses could be found and exploited in anyway, causing the entire empire and myself to almost disappear from the outside world. After almost three years of work, the code was finally upgraded into something that not even the most powerful of robots or hacking devices could break. These days, the empire is still very much dormant to the rest of the planet, but I knew that would not last forever, not on my watch at least.

Anyway, I continued walking through the factory in a steady pace, about ready to yell randomly at any other Egg Pawn, or rather, any other robot in general that I could find. But something about the way they were behaving as I looked at each of them during my stroll turned my rage into calm curiosity; under normal circumstances, I would find at least a dozen robots either trying to oil themselves on the job, set themselves to 'sleep' mode like computers can sometimes do, or just plain slacking off. The results being quite similar to what had just happened earlier. But this time however, all of the robots that I saw during my stroll minus the scrapped one were working harder than ever; no laziness could be found anywhere I looked. This both pleased and slightly worried me at the same time as I tried to figure this out in my mind; _"This is rather odd, normally I would find some of my minions not doing their work. But here they all are, working abnormally hard with out even the tiniest of breaks! I wonder what has caused them to change their working patterns to this kind of degree?"_ I froze on the spot as that line from my dream again popped into my head, I tried to shake it off, only to fail miserably. _"Damn it all, why did that dream come back at this point in time?! Wait, since it came back to me shortly after I 'taught' that idiot a lesson, then I may be in for one heck of a night."_ With that in mind and a hint of fear in the pit of my larger-than-life gut, I proceeded to a large cylinder elevator that was inside a tube so tall that it connected to both the ceiling and the floor. Both the tube and elevator had a pair of sliding doors each, the tube pair being in front of the other pair. Connected to the tube, sitting above the door was a spotlight like the ones you see in a theater, only it was the size of a security camera. The spotlight lit up in a nanosecond and aimed itself on my body, a medium sized circle of light surrounding me on the floor. After a few seconds, the spotlight turned off and the two pairs of doors opened before me, allowing me passage.

After getting into the elevator, I turned around to find a set of numbered buttons sitting next to the doors on the right side, with an 'ENTER' button sitting just below the numbers. Reveling in my apparent genius, I proceeded to enter a code that only I knew of. The numbers in said code are as follows: 5-5-7-1-3-1-1-4. After all of the numbers were down, I pushed the 'ENTER' button to see if they worked. The doors closed before me and the elevator jerked a little to indicate that it was moving; the code worked. After almost a minute of traveling, the elevator stopped moving with another jerk, the doors opening up for me to exit. The room beyond the elevator was the Overseer Room; the main control room for the entire factory and the other ones around it that was under my jurisdiction.

**Confusion! Now in Egg-vision!**

The Overseer Room was filled to the brim with incredibly high-tech computers with many plasma screens connected to them on the top. Sitting along the center wall area was the biggest, most advanced computer in the room, with a plasma screen so wide that it covered a third of the entire wall, with the other screens covering the remaining two thirds. All of the screens were scrambled beyond belief, like a Television set to a really bad channel. Working on the computers were a bunch of Egg Pawns that turned around to face me right when the elevator doors opened, gave me a quick salute with their small arms, and turned back towards the computers to return to their work. With out saluting back, I walked up to the largest plasma screen and asked the pawns in an unusually calm manner while staring at the screen; "Any idea as to what has happened up until now?"

The pawn to my right answered while working on its computer in an emotionless voice similar to the steel door, only with a slightly higher pitch; "23 minutes ago, we were surveying the security cameras via these plasma screens and the weather/radar systems via the giant screen in front of you for anything out of the ordinary. 17 minutes into the survey, we picked up a thunderstorm just 90 miles north of our location, Upon picking it up, we then noticed that the storm was growing at an incredible rate in a circular formation similar to that of a hurricane, covering the area surrounding it at break-neck speeds. At the same time, we also found that its strength was continuously increasing up to unrecorded levels. 3 minutes later, our base got hit by the storm, short-circuiting the power generators just 7 seconds afterwards, causing a blackout. A few minutes ago, we managed to get emergency power to activate, but as you can see, the screens are completely scrambled, so we cannot do a full diagnostic of the area." Intrigued by the existence of a storm as powerful as what that Egg Pawn had just described, I asked it in my calm voice; "What of the storm itself though? I mean do you have any predictions as to what it may do next?" The pawn then responded in its usual, emotionless manner; "Sir! With the size that it was at shortly before the power went out, along with the increasing speed of its growth and strength, I believe that this storm should be covering more almost half of the western hemisphere by now."

My eyes grew wide with shock and awe at what I had just heard; _"If what that pawn says is true, then by morning the storm will cover the whole world!" _I thought to myself;_ "But how could that be possible? The weather patterns in certain parts of the planet are particularly different from each other, how can a single storm cover the whole world with out breaking apart or stopping?"_ The Egg Pawn to my left spoke to me, bringing me out of my train of thought; "Doctor, I do not know how but Egg-Cam #1 seems to be working now."

I walked up to the pawn's screen; it definitely showed what the camera was seeing, but all that was to seen however, was the darkness that was the world outside of the factories, with lightning crashing down on the ground in a brilliant flash of light every now and then and rain bombarding the ground so much that it impaired the camera's already miniscule field of vision. While watching the screen, I noticed that the flashes were showing a figure wearing a pitch-black cloak with a hood on, only to find that the figure literally blended in with the darkness between each flash.

The line from my dream played in my mind again, causing my head to hurt a little bit, but it was enough to make me want to hit something. The Egg Pawn to my left spoke again; "Doctor, do you see that figure between the flashes of lightning?" "Yes I do see him," I responded in pained frustration; "call a platoon of Egg Guardians and tell them to report to Egg-Cam #1's area at once!" A loud crash of lightning could be heard through out the room and beyond a split second later, the power going out with a short flicker. My frustration turned to confused rage as I yelled in the darkness; "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

**A Silent Visitor**

_The Figure's P-O-V_

All that I could see was darkness and rain pouring down from the pitch-black sky above as I stood out in the open, with the great flash and earsplitting crash of lightning occurring every now and then, illuminating the immense, city-like fortress standing high and mighty before me. It was the perfect scene for what I was about to do. I then began to walk straight ahead in a rather calm, decent pace, with my hands locked together behind my back in a polite manner. As I walked, the image of a great, steel gate became more and more clearer and defined. It looked like it came straight from a prison; like a gate that towered ominously higher than the fools that dared to attempt at going through it. Luckily for me, I was not a fool by any and all regards. I walked up to the gate and stopped, my hands still behind my back. I waited for 10 seconds; nothing happened. Satisfied with the apparent results, I pulled my right arm out from the back, turned my hand into a fist, and punched the gate as hard as I could. Upon impact, I had made a decently sized hole in the gate, allowing this 'fool' to go through with out a care in the world, my right arm returning to its original position behind my back.

I stopped again just at the other end of the hole, the room that I was in was completely covered in darkness, the flashes of lightning coming from outside illuminating the area just for a split second. Even with just the lightning, I could still make a pretty good guess as to where I needed to go. With that, I then proceeded through the room in the same pace and manner as before. Thanks to the lightning, I could see that this room was the main entrance hall of the fortress, with its many stairs and elevators scattered all over the place. One elevator however, easily caught my attention. This one had a sign attached to the front that said 'Out of Order', with Robotnick's ugly mug painted under the words. I almost laughed at the stupidity of such 'security' as I walked up to the elevator, ripped the sign off, and threw out behind me. I then proceeded to pry the elevator doors open with my bare hands from the middle right up to both sides of the doorway. I opened the doors with a kind of ease that would be incredible to normal people and walked into the elevators without a second thought.

I turned around to find a set of numbered buttons to the right of the doorway with a big 'ENTER' button sitting below the other ones. My urge to laugh profusely came back, but I held it in long enough to put my right hand on the buttons. A small series of electrical currents came pouring out of my fingers, scattering to every single button in that elevator, lighting them up in a sea of electricity. I then proceeded to type down on the buttons the most obvious code that I could think of: 5-5-7-1-3-1-1-4. A split second later, the electrical currents started to cover the whole elevator from top to bottom. Another split second came; the currents receded back into my fingers quick as a flash, a 'ding' noise occurred, and the elevator started it's descent shortly after the 'ding.' The doors never really did close during that trip.

After almost three minutes, the elevator stopped with a short thump and another 'ding' shortly after. Right when I stepped out of the elevator, the lights came on with a flicker, revealing a long and narrow hallway before me. The power apparently, had come back on somehow, but it did matter to me at all. Power or no power, my mission would go as planned with out a mistake. I walked down the narrow hallway in the same manner as before, thinking of only two simplistic, yet powerful things that dominated my 'mind': _Revenge-Rebirth. _Even through all of that, I did not say a word.

**The Forsaken and the Madness**

At the end of the hallway stood a large, metallic door with Robotnick's face on it. Holding back another laugh, I proceeded to punch the door with my right hand. The impact caused the whole area to shake for a second or two before stopping. Three seconds later, the metallic door fell backwards on to the floor with a great crash, revealing a large, circular room with very little lighting to speak of. In the center of the room stood two large capsules with windows so foggy that I could not make out what was inside. But still, I had a really good feeling on what contents they were hiding. With that, I walked up to the capsules to get a closer look; connected to them and the floor were a set of large tubes, with a small console sitting in between the two capsules. I got up to the console and typed in the same code as the elevator; nothing happened. I almost laughed at my overconfidence; the fat, tub of lard pulled a fast one on me! After thinking for a moment, I tried a different code: 7-1-1-3-1-3-1. The sound of running liquid could be heard coming from the tubes; that code had actually worked! After a few seconds, the running noise stopped, and there was silence.

The windows of the capsules started to slowly tilt forwards onto the floor, white smoke gushing outward into the air, creating a fog that surrounded the now opened capsules as well as me. Two pairs of eyes suddenly appeared in the fog: the pair on the left was U-shaped and had a orange color, while the pair on the right had the same shape, only with an emerald-green color. Both sets of eyes had a seemingly unending glare that screamed of fierce and everlasting anger. Eventually, the fog started to clear up, revealing the contents of the capsules at last. Those contents jumped out of their capsules with a metallic thump and stared at me with those fierce eyes. I could barely hold back a laugh at what I was seeing, for standing in front of me were two robots, one was rather notorious to its enemies, while the other was long forgotten except by its creator and me. These were the two most powerful robots in all of the Eggman Empire: the infamous Metal Sonic and the forgotten Metal Knuckles.

**That Ever Annoying Trait**

The two 'Metals' just stood there with out making a sound, their combined fiery glare fixated on me. As if on cue, the shattering of glass occurred from behind the capsules. At the same time, a giant, metal, spiky blue ball that resembled a hedgehog came bursting out from behind the capsules in a spinning motion similar to a chainsaw with speeds that could match a high-speed racecar. I watched in interest as the ball rammed into the wall before it, bounced off the wall into an upward-diagonal direction with a metallic thump, and stopped in midair right above my head. It stopped spinning a second later; the ball then proceeded to uncoil itself into the form of a robot that had an uncanny resemblance to Metal Sonic. The robot then attempted to fall right on top of me; I barely managed to back up out of the way before it could land on the ground with another metal thump. Now that I had a good look at it, the robot looked almost the same as Metal Sonic; only it was taller, more muscular looking at the wrists, had yellow eyes rather than orange, and a lot more spikes on its head. I could not believe my own two eyes, for I was staring face to face at one of Metal Sonic's two main prototypes; it's 'bigger brother' Mecha Sonic.

It was a stare-down for the two of us; it felt like we were doing this forever, even though it was only for 3 seconds. Afterwards, Mecha started to speak in a robotic, monotone voice; "Intruder detected in security room E-000. Scanning…" Another three seconds passed, and Mecha spoke again; "ALERT! Intruder identified as T-N-M-R! Commencing destruction of target without prejudice." I clapped to the robot in mocking celebration and spoke in a cocky fashion; "You figured out my nickname, congratulations! Now lets see if you can live up to your 'destruction without prejudice' directive." Right when I finished, Mecha aimed its left arm at me as if to point something deadly at my face. That deadly part came as its hand and wrist suddenly transformed into a mini-gun of sorts in a split second. Mecha then proceeded to fire 50 rounds of armor-piercing bullets per second at every part of my body. The only thing that the bullets could pierce, however, was my cloak, as they bounced off of me as if I were made of something stronger than titanium and were then sent flying every which way. After thirty seconds of useless bullets, Mecha stopped firing and transformed its gun back to normal. Irked at having my cloak screwed up, I said; "Oh come on Mecha, this is my favorite cloak!" In response to my complaint, the robot bent its knees halfway to the ground, its legs sprouting a set of wheels at the same time. One second later, Mecha charged at me like a racecar, to which I responded by grabbing its head with my right hand, stopping Mecha in its tracks even though the wheels were still spinning loudly in an attempt to move forward. Before Mecha could respond, many electric currents came bursting from my fingers, turning the once menacing Metal Sonic prototype into a fireworks display, causing it to twitch profusely. To add to the pain, I jumped into the air and rammed straight through floor after floor of the fortress, while carrying Mecha in my hand to give it the full blast of the trip upwards and still giving it an electrical shock at the same time. Eventually, we made it all the way up to the roof and landed on the metal floor with a thump. The storm still raging around us, only it was with even more varicosity than earlier. I then took a good look Mecha; the poor prototype was an electrified shadow of its former self, with a big dent on its head for added effect. Its yellow eyes flickered for a moment before going out like a light; Mecha Sonic was finished. With that, I threw Mecha with relative ease; its limbs waving around as if it were a rag doll before finally stopping at the other end of the roof, just short of the edge.

Satisfied, I turned my back on Mecha, only to find Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles standing right in front me, with the hole that I had just created behind them. Even now, they still kept their sinister glare on me. Out of nowhere, I started having this urge to turn around to where Mecha was laying. I decided to act on that urge, and like a bullet train, the spinning ball that was Mecha Sonic came hurtling towards me, its razor sharp spikes ready to rip me a new one like there was no tomorrow. Luckily, I was able to react fast enough to grab Mecha by one of its spikes, stopping it from tearing me apart. I then proceeded to slam the stubborn pest on the floor constantly as hard as I could, its spikes cracking from the abuse. To finish it off, I carried Mecha high into the air with a great leap, and pulled off one, great ram on to the floor below, causing cracks to form where Mecha now laid on. Upon impact, Mecha uncoiled itself back into its damaged robot form. Again, its eyes flickered for a moment before going out once more. With that, I did a one-sentence eulogy for the broken robot; "I guess that… like your younger brother, you just won't die so easily, am I right?" A blinding flash of lightning occurred; I heard a rather familiar sound coming from my left side. I turned that way, only to find the one person that I was aiming to find in this place. Floating high above the fortress in his Eggmobile, along the edge of the roof, was none other than Dr. Ivo Robotnick.

**No More Sorrow**

Lightning flashed in a blinding light, crashing down on the ground below, with thunder roar shortly after each crash. All was silent for the longest time, until Robotnick spoke first in a mocking manner; "I must congratulate your cleverness at coming here during this point in time, when we are very much vulnerable. But I believe that your free pass here has expired now, so I recommend that you get lost." He the turned his head towards the two Metals and continued; "As for the two of you, it seems that putting you in capsules was a mistake. A mistake that I will not make twice." Robotnick turned his head back to me; "Now lets see how you make of my new Egg Guardians." With that, he took out his left hand and snapped his fingers. As if on cue, a group of flying, menacing looking robots with machine guns for hands flew up to their master and surrounded him. With an evil smile, Robotnick spoke to his Egg Guardians in a commanding voice while keeping his eyes on me; "Alright my minions, FIRE!"

Lightning flashed again, with thunder follow afterwards, the Egg Guardians did not move an inch. They did not even aim their guns at anyone, let alone me. They just stared at me in a similar fashion to Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles, minus the eyes. I watch poor Robotnick as he became red in the face with rage; "I said FIRE!" he yelled in anger at his Guardians' suddenly tendency to disobey orders. "Damn it, why in the heck will you not follow my orders?!" "Because they are confused Doctor." I responded in a calm voice that had a tiny hint of anger. This only made Robotnick even more angry, with confusion to top it off; "Confused?!", he yelled; "How can a single order as simple as killing you be confusing?!" I started to feel a tad frustrated at the doctor's idiocy as I responded; "Let me explain; they are not confused about the order that you have given them, they are confused about _you_. These robots are wondering about _you_, trying to figure out if they truly want to follow your orders, to be your servants." Robotnick did his infamous evil laugh: loud, a tad long, and loaded with evil. After calming down, he responded like a child getting his way in a bad manner; "You fool, they _are_ my servants, _I_ am their master, whether they like it or not! The Master Registration code will make sure of that, but just for fun; Egg Guardians, who is your one and only master?" He then struck a pose, awaiting a response from his servants. The only thing that could be heard was thunder and lighting.

Noticing that something was amiss, Robotnick asked again in a more forceful tone; "Let me ask you again; who is your MASTER?!" The Egg Guardians just floated there, completely unresponsive to their master's question. Robotnick's face became more and more red, his teeth grinding together in inhuman rage. A second later, the angry doctor roared at the top of us lungs; "WHO IS YOUR MASTER YOU PILES OF SCRAP?!" That single act of rage would prove to be his greatest folly of all time.

The Egg Guardians turned around to face Robotnick in a split second, their machine guns aimed right at his egg-shaped head. The look on the doctor's face went from anger to barely controllable fear almost at once, his voice stuttering slightly as he asked loudly; "W-why? Why are you d-doing this to me? I am your c-creator, y-your master!" My frustration turned into controlled anger as I responded with a fixed calm voice; "They are doing this because now, they see you for the abusive 'master' you really are. That insult you just pulled was the last straw for them, as well as for me." I waited for a response, all Robotnick did was stutter incoherently, so I continued with more anger added in; "You see Doctor, I have shown them what kind of master you truly are, and have thus allowed them to decide for themselves if they truly wish to serve someone like you. So in reality, you screwed yourself over with your own ruling methods. So from here on… you pay for your crimes!" The anger inside of me exploded into an uncontrollable rage that screamed of vengeance and hate: vengeance at the foolish doctor for all of the abuse he had done to his creations, and the unbridled hatred that came with it. The storm became even stronger as if to represent this fire. I leaped right up to the Eggmobile and latched on to it like a pissed off leech. Robotnick then tried to crash the vehicle on to the floor of the roof in an attempt to crush me, to which I responded by leaping into the doctor's cockpit just before impact. I then proceed to punch his face in as the Eggmobile slid across the floor with sparks flying from its belly until it finally stopped just short of the roof's edge. I stopped punching for a moment to see the results; Robotnick's face was littered with burses, both of his eyes now reduced to black eyes. Before he could respond, I picked up the doctor with my right hand clutching the neck of his shirt, and threw him halfway across the roof, though I almost broke my arm in the process on account of him being a 300-pound tub of fat. Robotnick tried to desperately to get up from the beating, only to fail horribly as he fell back down onto the floor before he could even get on a single knee. Other than that, however, he was still very much alive, but I was not done with him yet. "What goes around comes around Ivo!" I yelled in controlled fury as I walked up to the doctor; "You have committed crimes that are to me, unforgivable! Thus, you pay the only price that is most fitting… you _life!_" I stopped short of Robotnick's head; he looked up to me with horror in his face, and almost whispered; "What are you?"

My rage vanished at once, with the urge to laugh taking its place, only this time; I gave in to that urge. My laughter was high, cruel, and screamed of madness and evil. While laughing, I asked the clueless doctor; "You do not remember me?!" My laughter became worse; as if there was nothing but madness. "You mean to tell me that you do not remember my voice, my actions, heck even my appearance?!" Eventually, I stopped laughing, reverting back to my calm state that I was earlier. After a second or two, I spoke in a voice that screamed of evil and nothing more; "Perhaps… some visual aid, might help in ringing a few bells." With that, I picked up Robotnick again by the neck of his shirt with my right hand and brought his face up to mine. It was in that position that I gave him my favorite sentence of all time; "Welcome to your nightmare made real." With my left hand, I pulled the hood just enough for the once powerful doctor to the eyes of his past once more.

His reaction was beyond perfect; Robotnick started to shake profusely in shock at what he was seeing, his mouth forming words that did not come out to be heard. He then pushed himself free of my grasp and backed as far away as he could, his face filled to the brim with terror and shock. While backing away, he yelled in horror; "STAY BACK! DO NOT COME ANY CLOSER! I BEG OF YOU!" I only giggled in satisfaction as I walked up to the now terrified doctor, picked him up again by his shirt neck, and proceeded to hang him over the edge of the fortress; it was particularly long way down. Poor Robotnick was begging me to stop as I did my one-sentence eulogy for the abusive fool of a doctor; "Goodbye, Doctor Ivo Robotnick." With that, I let go of him and watched as he fell to his impending death. The storm calmed itself back down to its earlier strength, which was still quite immense. One thought was all that I could see in my mind at that moment; _"My vengeance is complete… but the nightmare has only just begun."_


	2. Part S Chapter 1

**The prologue is done, and after a long hiatus (loaded with laziness on my part), the first chapter is finally done as well.**

**Now I suppose you are wondering why there is a "Part S" in this chapter's title, well that pretty much helps in designating how this whole story will be organized. At the story's end, it will all stand as thus: **

**Prologue: The Egg Cracks.**

**Part S: The Failure of Hakuna Matata**

**Part K: Bad At His Job (Tentative Title)**

**Part T: Devil's Cry**

**Part E: An Era's Twilight  
**

**Note that the number of chapters per part have yet to be decided, so I might either specify the number before hand or just go with the flow, see how that turns out. lol**

**And on that note, here is the first chapter of Sonic Nightmare. Like in the prologue, its going to be in first person for the whole thing, I just hope that I have the characters down pat! **

**Oh, and I do not own anything related to the franchise in anyway shape or form, this is a non-profit fan fiction that is made by a fan for fans, so please do not sue!  
**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

_The past is an interesting thing; you cam let it rule you or leave it behind._

_With me, I prefer to leave it behind, as it makes life easier to live._

_But what do you do with your past, I wonder?_

_Do you leave it behind you, and look to the present?_

_If so, then let me ask you this as well: Has your past ever come back to haunt you, to bite you in the butt?_

_I ask this, because my past started to haunt and bite me one year, in a way that was unimaginable to me as well as to my loved ones._

_Now I bet you are wondering what I mean by that, well come closer and I'll tell you._

_For the story you are about to hear, is the god's honest truth…_

_**Sonic ****Nightmare**_

**_Part S: The Failure of Hakuna Matata_**

**Chapter 1: A Very Different Start to an Adventure**

**The Blue Blur In a Nutshell**

My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, the one and only world's fastest being alive. The first thing that you should know about me, is that I do not let the past interfere in my life. Rather, I simply put it behind me and look to the present, to the here and now if you will, because anything about the past in general just gives me that 'weighing you down' feeling, know what I mean? Anyways, if there is one thing in this world that I love to do besides running at over 300 mph, it is going on all sorts of adventures, and since that includes running at over 300 mph, its a best of both worlds kind of deal for me. As you can probably tell, I am not the kind of guy that sits around and does nothing for a long time, for unless someone or something keeps me busy, I would just run off into the unknown after a few seconds. Yeah, that's how impatient I am, I will not deny that fact to save my life. Another fact that I will not deny is that I have an undying hatred towards water, mainly because I can't swim at all. I can't even float in any kind of liquid, I would just sink into the bottom like a rock! Don't ask me why I am like that, because I really have no clue right now, though I personally would like to find out.

As I have said earlier, I prefer to put the past behind me, just let it go so that it won't rule my life. But you know something, out of all of the events that have taken place in my life, only two of them stand out as the only events that I can never let go of completely no matter what I do. Not only that, but they also happen to be events that I was painfully reminded of one time, and thats just putting it mildly! In order for me to best explain to you what those events are, I will have to start by telling you how exactly I was reminded of them. You might want to pack some popcorn and cook up plenty of chili dogs, because this is going to be one long story to tell.

**Today's Weather: 100% Chance of Freakish Storms!**

It all started when a gigantic thunderstorm came crashing out of nowhere one night. It caught everyone completely by surprise, for no one expected to have even a drop of rain that night or at all for that matter! I happened to be running through the streets of Station Square prior to storm's sudden arrival, the next thing I knew a bolt of lightning came crashing on the ground just a inch or so away from me, causing me to break from my running and jump back several feet away from the bolt. Landing on my feet, I noticed that my whole body was twitching somewhat in reaction to almost being electrocuted, rain started to pour down on the city and my head like a giant-sized shower set to full blast. Rather than continue my run, I went to the Station Square hotel to buy a room and get some rest. Thankfully, I did not have to pay a cent of money for the room, probably because the hotel clerk was still thankful for me saving the entire city as well as the world a while back. Right when I got into my room, I jumped into bed and fell asleep thinking that the storm would die out by morning. The next morning came, I got up out of bed and looked out the front window just to check out view. The storm from the previously night did not die out at all, for it was still raging with no signs of slowing down, its pitch black clouds and heavy rains making the whole city look and feel like that it was stuck in eternal night! As I watched thunder and lightning rock the outside world with the rain only adding to the craziness, I then started to notice something about my white gloved hands that also seemed entirely out of whack, for I started to feel the fingers involuntarily tapping my upper thighs faster than I could count.

I pulled both of them up to my face to what was wrong and curiously enough, the fingers were twitching all over as if there was no tomorrow! All of them were bending up and down constantly in an erratic fashion, though the thumbs bended to the sides in the same manner. I tried holding both of my hands together, but not even that couldn't stop the fingers from twitching. I then walked to the table in the center of the room and tried to pin both hands down with a big, hard-cover book: still nothing. Feeling a tad frustrated, I walked back up to the window and looked at the storm once more. Without even realizing it at first, I slow started to smile. The longer I looked outside, the larger my smile grew until it finally became my famous cocky grin; my mouth being wide open on one side as if I was mocking the storm that raged before me. Right then and there I started to realize that this storm may in fact be challenging me to brave it, to face it head on without hesitation. My fingers finally stopped twitching as if in response to my revelation. Without so much as a tiny regret nor a single bit fear, I opened the window before me, jumped out with a quick bounce, and proceeded to run down the streets once more upon landing, my destination being the one place where I could perhaps get some answers: Tails' Workshop. Unfortunately, Tails was not home when I got there, so I decided to wait for him for a bit, while passing the time by running through the jungle of the Mystic Ruins.

**A Surprise Find and a Tougher than Normal Fight**

I ran through the maze-like jungle in the seemingly endless thunderstorm, the narrow paths cutting through the immense amount of trees and other plants taking up residence, the rain now pouring down on the ground and foliage almost as hard as hail normally would, making it very easy for the uninitiated to become lost and/or stuck in the muddy ground rather quickly. Luckily for me, I have been through this place more than enough to know my own way around and my legs move way too fast to be caught in mud so easily, so it wasn't really a problem for me. Bursting down one of the paths at blistering speeds, I proceeded to the northern edge of the jungle, where a great cliff was waiting for me. I smiled my trademark grin as I made one last turn before heading straight for the opening where the cliff stood, hoping to enjoy the view for a bit before continuing my run. But that cliff was not the only thing that was waiting for me.

I stopped running with a loud screech, ramming the ground with my heels to keep me from going all over the place. A great crash of lightning occurred somewhere in the area with a white flash appearing at the same time, blinding my vision for a split second while thunder roared loudly shortly after wards. I stared in shock and awe at what I was seeing before my water logged, muddy shoes. Lying just at the edge of the cliff were two bodies that laid face first on the ground and an egg-shaped hovercraft sitting on its side a inch or so behind them, all of which I had recognized right at first sight. The larger than life body on the left was none other than Dr. Eggman, or to call him by his real name, Dr. Ivo Robotnick, who was bruised and battered more so than a rookie boxer who had just fought 10 ten rounds with a pro. The hovercraft that was lying behind him was his easy-to-spot Eggmobile, severely damaged by the looks of it. The body that was lying right next to Eggman however, gave me an ever-bigger shock, for it was the electrified body of Mecha Sonic; the Metal Sonic prototype that I had thought was destroyed a long time ago. Shaking my head to get my brain to work normally, I knelled down on one knee to further inspect the bodies. I looked at Eggman for a moment and with a lot of difficulty, proceeded to turn him around so that I could see his face. Poor Eggman looked like he went through a thousand train wrecks in a quick pace; his face was loaded to the brim with bruises and had two big black eyes for added effect. The purple, small, round glasses that he had always wore were shattered with a decently sized hole in the middle of the right lens, his red eye could still be seen even with the purple swells hiding the majority of it, though his entire face seemed to have a combined look of both shock and horror. Wondering what had done this to the poor doctor, I turned to face Mecha Sonic. Its metallic body was littered with dents, with a particularly large one on the top of its head. Electricity surged through Mecha's body in split-second bursts every second or so. I then turned it around to see its face while enduring the electricity that surged through my body; all that I could see was darkness where Mecha's yellow eyes should have been as I let go of the poor thing. I got back up on my two feet and started to think; _"Sheesh, talk about a surprise appearance! I wonder though, where in the heck did these two come from, and who... or what did this much damage to them?"_

Before I could think anything further, a stream of bullets came hurtling at my face, causing me to roll out of the way to the left at the last second. Getting back on my feet, I looked around to notice that a whole pack of Egg Guardians were surrounding Eggman and Mecha as well as me, their machine guns for hands aiming their red dots right at my forehead and chest. Feeling cocky, I clapped my hands to the rust buckets in mocking celebration and said; "Congratulations, you caught me off guard! Now here is your prize!" Right when I finished talking, I jumped up high into the air while turning into a spinning ball of death with my spiky blue hair being used as giant razors and proceeded to ram into every single Guardian in the pack at 300 mph, knocking each of them down on to the ground as if they were nothing. The poor pieces of scrap tried to shoot me with their guns, only to miss by miles. After seeing them laying on the ground, I rolled back to the spot where I was standing on previously like a bowling ball and uncoiled myself back to my normal state. I was about to do my favorite 'thumps up' pose when the Egg Guardians suddenly blasted themselves up on to their feet with their jet packs, showing no signs of damage on their bodies at all, not even a single tiny dent or cut! Sensing danger, I got ready to do another jump when I saw, on the corner of my left eye, a few machine gun barrels sticking out of the dense trees slightly, sitting on the higher branches so that they could pick me off if I did jump. I looked to my right, another set of guns were sitting in the trees, waiting to shoot me at just the right time. The pack of Guardians that encircled me reloaded their guns and aimed all of their red dots right at where my heart was. I looked at the dots on my chest for a moment, looked back up at the trash heaps for robots, and got into my usual fighting stance, my famous smile as unyielding as ever. _"If I am going to go down,"_ I thought to myself as I prepared for my last stand; _"I might as well go down fighting!"_ Here's the funny thing though; that fight was not going to be my last stand, not by a long shot.

**An Unlikely Bad Ass**

Before I could even move an inch, before anything else could happen for that manner, a second flash of white appeared before my eyes, with the crash and roar of thunder and lightning occurring almost at the same time. When the flash dissipated, I could not believe my own green eyes. All of the Egg Guardians that were about to kill me stood still for a second before falling into many, particularly well-cut pieces, the machine gun barrels and the ones using them that were hiding in the trees being cut to ribbons at the exact same time! I looked all around the circle of metallic junk that had just fallen to the ground loudly in shock and awe, trying to find the person or thing that saved my life. I quickly found that savior standing on the same path as me just beyond the junk, though its back was completely turned by the time I turned around. This savior had the shape of a person who was slightly shorter than me, wore a black cloak with a hood on that seemed to blend in with the dark environment, and was carrying a really long, brown sword sheath on the left side of its hip in a diagonal direction. I looked down at the savior's right hand, it looked like that it was carrying a sword, but I couldn't make out the details as it was pointing the thing towards the path ahead of us. Just by looking at this character, I could tell that there was something oddly familiar about him or her; I just couldn't put my finger on it at the time.

The savior pointed its sword to the right, allowing me a quick glance at it before pointing the blade at the top end of the sheath and sliding it in. That sword was just as long as the sheath and sharper than anything else that I had ever seen before; it could probably cut through Eggman's giant belly with out so much as bending under the doctor's gigantic weight. The savior then turned around to face me, the black hood covering its face completely. Shaking my head to get rid of the shock of it all, I looked at the bad ass of a potential friend and said; "Thanks for the save back there, those hunks of junk were tougher than I thought. But I have to know, just who or what I am talking to anyways?" A few seconds of silence occurred, the savior then took out its sword again and threw it to me. I managed to grab its handle with my right hand, took the sword up to my face, and proceeded to inspect it. Looking up close, I could see that this particular sword was very well made though rather old looking at the same time on account of the many small cracks scattered through out the blade, along with bits of oil from its latest victims splattered on it as well. The hilt was as brown as the sheath with a rigid feel to it to top it off. As I inspected it, I noticed something on the center of the blade that caught my eye, even though a spot of oil covered most of it. Wiping the oil off with my left hand, I saw a word embedded into the blade in cursive letters that shocked me a hundred times more than everything else that had happened before hand: _Prower_. I shot my head back up at the sword's owner and looked at _him_ as if I was seeing a ghost! Laughing softly, he took off his hood, confirming my suspicions all at once. The person that was standing before me, the same sword-wielding maniac that had just cut all of those robots as if they were swish cheese, was none other than my long time 'spiritual brother' Miles 'Tails' Prower!

**Discussions and the Trip Home**

My mouth flew wide open upon seeing Tails again after three long years of not seeing or even hearing from him, I couldn't speak or move any part of my body at all! Tails' face hadn't changed at all since the last time we met, what with his yellow and white fur, bright blue eyes that screamed of kindness, and the overall appearance of a fox for the finishing touch. The weird thing was that never, in my entire life, had I ever seen Tails wearing anything that had any shade of black, let alone a cloak, plus his famous two tails seemed to be missing as if that wasn't weird enough. Seeing me in my shocked state, Tails just smiled and yelled in a suddenly frightened voice, his face now having a look of great shock and fear; "Oh no Sonic, Eggman has kidnapped Amy!" That shot me back to earth harder than a punch to the face as looked all over the place in a state of panic, only to find that Eggman was still laying on the ground behind me, though I had completely forgot about him and Mecha due to the fight from earlier. Embarrassed that I had been fooled so easily, but happy to see him again after so long, I ran up to Tails and gave him a quick hug. Separating before we went over three seconds, I finally brought myself to speak; "Its been a long time buddy, where have you been all these years!" Tails said nothing as he pointed his left index finger to something that was behind me. I turned around to find Eggman and Mecha laying on the ground; the fight from earlier and its conclusion made me completely forget about them. Feeling even more embarrassed, I turned back towards Tails and asked him hurriedly; "Could you help me out with these two please? They look like that they've been through heck and back, and I don't think that they will last much longer." Tails' smile vanished quickly, turning his face into a look of curiosity and worry as he ran up to help me with the two beaten up nut jobs that were our enemies.

I thought it was going to be much harder to do so, but we somehow managed to get both Mecha and even Eggman off the ground so that we could carry them out of the jungle. Tails carried Mecha on his right shoulder and latched his right arm on to it to keep the Sonic clone from slipping off, while he used his other arm to help me carry Eggman at the same time. Even then however, it wasn't so easy to carry a 300 pound, egg-shaped human being, with my shoulder being on the verge of breaking under the weight, though I thanked god above that the Egghead had actually lost a few pounds over the years. As we struggled along the path that led to the jungle's exit, Tails started to speak in a calm voice; "So Sonic, did you happen to notice anything different about the robots that you were fighting, besides the fact that they are a recent addition to Eggman's empire?" "Yeah, I definitely noticed." I responded calmly, though with a small hint of worry mixed in as I continued; "The Egg Guardians that I faced back there were about 10 times tougher, smarter, and overall more dangerous than the ones that I had fought yesterday morning. I mean, the ones from yesterday were weak, dumb, and really blind when it came to shooting at me, I even gave them a few easy shots, which they sucked horribly at! To top it all off, a few homing attacks were more than enough to take each of them out one by one, didn't even have to break a sweat. The ones from earlier however-" "Nearly killed you right then and there." finished Tails. Feeling annoyed, I asked my insulting younger brother in a slightly angry voice; "Since when did you ever do insults below the belt?" "Never," he answered back, his voice remaining calm; "mainly because what I had said to you was not an insult, for I had almost died in a fight with a pack of Guardians earlier this morning as well." "Sorry about that Tails." I responded shamefully, for I had overreacted to Tails' comment, so naturally I felt really bad about it. Tails however, just looked me in the eye, gave me his best smile, and spoke in the kind voice that I knew so well; "Its no problem Sonic, we're still cool." All I could do was smile back at my awesome younger brother as we continued our journey through the jungle until we eventually stopped at an immensely tall ladder that was connected to the top of a large cliff that hung far above us.

Normally it would be child's play for us to climb that ladder, even with Mecha on Tails' back. The only problem was Eggman's immense weight, which kept him from being carried on any of our backs by ourselves, let alone up a ladder. While looking up at the cliff, an idea popped into my brain, an idea that I quickly told Tails of; "What about that Egg-Mobile that was with them back there, would that work?" "It would," answered Tails, his voice now back to being calm; "there is just one problem though: that vehicle can't fit all of us. Eggman and perhaps even the robot all at once, but certainly not all four of us." Swearing under my breath, I looked up at the tall ladder that was basically mocking us with its importance and sheer size. We both knew that Tails' flying would not work with Eggman for obvious reasons, although Mecha would be much easier to carry, so we had to think of an alternative solution that would benefit all of us. That solution was already put into motion before we could even conceive of it.

Both Eggman and Mecha suddenly began to float up out of our grasp and high into the air in a quick pace, ascending the ladder without even touching it until they eventually landed on the base of the cliff with a pair of great thuds, though Mecha's was more metallic on account of his body material. As for us, we just looked up there in sheer awe, though Tails was the first one to speak; "Well... that problem was easily, and unexpectedly, solved." It was at that moment in time that I remembered something that almost made me laugh out loud, though I managed to at least allow myself a small, quiet giggle. Thankfully, Tails did not hear me at all as he asked; "So Sonic, want a lift?" Turning my head towards my brother, I gave him the usual thumbs up to give him the go-ahead, for I knew exactly what he meant by 'a lift'. As if on cue, two big, bushy tails with the the same orange color as his fur came bursting out from under Tails' cloak, though they did have white at the tips as well. Grabbing me by both of my hands with his own, he then made his tails spin around in a counter-cloak wise direction as if they were propellers, their speed increasing greatly with each passing second. With his tails now spinning so fast that they looked like mere blurs, Tails aimed them towards the sky and jumped into the air while carrying me in his hands. Rather than fall back down, we continued going upwards in a rather quick pace instead, for this was Tails' most unique ability: to use his two tails to fly around like a furry little helicopter while carrying a 'passenger' if necessary. During our flight, the odd occurrence of our two enemies floating ahead of us had me thinking of only one simple idea that made me smile; _"So... your helping out as well? Fine by me then."_ With no trouble at all, we managed to reach the cliff, which now had both Mecha and Eggman laying backs first on its rocky surface in front of a small brown trolley cart with an opened door near the end of the ladder. This cart was connected to a set of tracks that ran down the top of the cliff and into an immense tunnel that stood before us with a large, brown, and wooden gate at the entrance, keeping us from getting inside. After landing between the ladder and the two villains, we then began to put them and us into the cart, although we did have some difficulties with Eggman. After everyone was seated or rather, squeezed together like pancakes, I closed the cart door with my right hand. As if it sensed the door closing, the trolley then began its journey down the tracks, with the gate opening up to grant us access.

As the trip through the tunnel continued, with the thunderstorm echoing loudly from the outside, Tails checked Eggman's pulse to see how we was doing. His blue eyes widened a little as he looked up at me and said; "I do not know how, but Eggman's pulse seems to be in a low, but stabilizing condition, far better than I thought it would be. I was guessing that he would be in a worser predicament, like an near faded pulse considering his injuries and however long he was out there in the rain. But apparently this egghead is proving to be tougher than we give him credit for." Oddly enough, I let out a breath in relief, as evil as he was, it would be a cold day in heck before I would let Eggman get killed, it just wouldn't feel right if he were to die at anytime, especially by my hands. Giving the doctor a closer look, Tails continued; "His endurance should make things a whole lot easier for me once we get to the workshop, I had recently gained some medical equipment that will prove quite useful in the long run. We'll have our mad scientist back in good health with little to no problems." He smiled again as he turned his attention to Mecha's current state; "As for this one, I can repair him no problem, though it will take time just like with Eggman, though I have been meaning to ask, do you know anything about this robot here? He looks more like a Metal Sonic prototype to me." "You are right Tails," I answered; "this one _is_ Metal Sonic's prototype, its name being Mecha Sonic, or Mecha if you prefer. During one of my earlier battles with Eggman, I fought with Mecha in a one-on-one battle. He proved to be tougher than anything else I had fought before, as he not only survived our battle, but also managed to give even Knuckles a hard time later on before finally being destroyed by him. I wonder though, why did Eggman rebuild Mecha in the first place?" "Perhaps as a bodyguard?" Tails asked why rubbing his chin with his left hand in curiosity; "That one prototype did prove to be a match even for someone it was probably not designed to fight against if I understand correctly. Or maybe Eggman rebuilt it to guard something other than him, like a powerful invention or even an weapon of some sorts, what do you think Sonic?" After thinking for a second or two, I responded calmly; "It could be anything Tails, and the only one who knows for sure is Eggman himself and right now, he's not talking." With that thought in our minds, we waited quietly for the cart to stop the other end of the tunnel.

After a couple more minutes of travel, the cart went through a second brown gate that opened just before a collision could happen and stopped at the end of the tracks so suddenly that we had to hold on to the sides to avoid flying out it like bullets. While Eggman's weight kept his body from moving, poor Mecha had the bad luck of having less weight than his creator, allowing its body to hit the cart's front side head first with a metallic crash. Looking closely at the now larger dent on Mecha's blue head, Tails spoke with quiet worry; "This is going to take a bit longer to repair Mecha than I had originally thought." With that, we took them and ourselves out of the cart and looked at where were at. The thunderstorm was still going strong while showing no hint of slowing down, with the rain pouring on our heads so hard that the raindrops actually hurt a little bit. The sky was pitch black with clouds that were much darker than normal, giving our location a rather sinister and foreboding feel to it. The area in question normally looks beautiful on a sunny day, what with its green grass and tan dirt that lit up in the sun light among other things. One of those things happened to be an immense train station made entirely out of wood that towered over everything else in the area, complete with a set of adjacent train tracks that were laid out on a path built out of bricks and cement. No train could be seen from where were standing, so I guess that the storm might have cut the power or something. To our left was a great hole in the ground that contained a large pond complete with a tall waterfall at its front. The pond was considerably deeper and easier to spot thanks to the seeming endless rain, though it had yet to overflow and flood the place. The small creek that was connected to both the hole and thus, the pond was the different story, as it was flooding the ground with water mixed with the grass and dirt from the ground in some places, though the rest of the water ran off an immensely large cliff overhead, keeping the flooding from getting worse. Beyond the towering train tracks stood two large plateaus with stairs for each of them. The first plateau was the shorter one, with nothing much speak of at the top. The second plateau however, was larger and a much longer top to it. In fact, the entire right side of the top seemed to looked like a runway of sorts. To add icing to the cake, standing proudly on the largest plateau was Tails' Workshop.

The workshop looked rather high tech from where I was standing, with metal walls that had a red-orange paint job with a brown finish near the top, a brown door to the right of the workshop with a stone walkway set up near the stairs that connected both plateaus and a brown sign that stood near where the walkway started on top of two medium sized poles, both of which were made of wood and had no writing on any of them. Connected to the shop's left side was a large, white generator with a rather small lookout station on the top that seemed to run on water, as it was connected to a small pool that was filled with the liquid via a set of large, interconnected gears and pulleys that were also made out of wood. On top of the workshop stood a small log cabin fit for one person, which I assumed to be where Tails usually slept in. A lot of the small features of the workshop were harder to make out than others, but they were all pretty much visible for me, even through the heavy rain and lightning.

**Its OK, I Am A Doctor.**

Without wasting anymore time, we slogged our way up each of the sets of stairs that led to our destination, finally arriving there after what felt like an eternity of walking to me. With a little creativity involved, we managed to squeeze our way through the door and into the workshop, how we managed that I will never figure out, since Eggman pretty much the reason for us being 'creative' in the first place. The room that we entered was littered with every piece of medical equipment that we could ever need; Holter monitors and vital sign readers, big beds with white sheets and fluffy pillows, blood pressure arm straps and wheeled tables with surgery tools on top, and all other kinds of medical tools and devices that would probably make a small child who never went to the doctor before run in terror while screaming; "MOMMY!!!" Right when we got inside the room, we ran to the nearest bed and proceeded to pick up Eggman and gently lay him on it while Tails managed to nicely lay Mecha on the dark gray floor below. Yeah, picking up Eggman was like picking up three one hundred pound weights from a ball bell exercising set: nigh impossible. Though somehow, some way, we got the fat doctor on to the bed all safe and sound. Without waiting for even a second to pass, Tails then got right to work on Eggman by connecting him to the vitals sign reader and Holter monitor sitting next to his bed via a series of electrodes that were connected to his chest. Sonic just watched while enjoying the lack of weight on his shoulders, though he was a bit worried about Mecha being on the floor and not being repaired. As if he had sensed his worries, Tails spoke to Sonic in a calm, yet hurried voice; "Sonic, may you please grab Mecha and put him in the Stasis Tube at the far end of the room? It should at least keep it from being irreparable." Sonic then looked in the direction that Tails spoke of and sure enough, the Stasis Tube was there sitting in front of the wall, ready for usage. The tube itself was similar in design to the ones we found in the Final Egg tower that Eggman built just three years before hand, what with its bulletproof glass tube that had a flat top to it and a small computer console connected just below the glass. Wasting little time, I ran up to Mecha, picked it up on my shoulders, and carried it to the Stasis Tube. Afterwards, I pressed a red button on the console to open the front side of the tube. When it was opened, I carefully placed Mecha into the tube and closed it with my right hand like I was closing a door. As if on cue, dark green liquid started to slowly rise from the bottom of the tube upwards, eventually filling it to capacity. A split second later, a computerized voice suddenly spoke from the console; 

**"Robotic entity detected." **

**"Identification: Mecha Sonic."**

**"Designation: Sonic Clone/NA-Badnik."**

**"Scanning for damage... "**

**"WARNING: Significant damage detected on subject Mecha Sonic!"**

**"Beginning emergency repairs."**

"NA-Badnik?" Sonic asked aloud; "OK, just what has Eggman been up to lately, it sounds like he was trying to revive the-" The voice of a young girl suddenly rang from outside of the workshop, just beyond the door; "Ohhhhh Soooonniiiiicc!" The blue hedgehog turned stiff and frozen in place upon hearing that voice, his eyes wide with horror. Gulping in fear, poor Sonic thought of only one, terrifying thing; 

_"Oh dear god, not her!"_


End file.
